elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Incendius
|race=Fire elemental |creature=Elemental |status=Killable |location=Blackrock Depths |health=16,000 - 17,000 |instance=Blackrock Depths }} Lord Incendius is a fire elemental that guards the Black Anvil located in Blackrock Depths. Abilities *'Mighty Blow' - Inflicts normal damage plus 75 to 125 to an enemy, knocking it back. *'Fiery Burst' - Inflicts 510 to 690 Fire damage to all enemies in a selected area. *'Fire Storm' - Calls down a pillar of flame, burning all enemies in a selected area for 324 to 376 Fire damage and an additional 185 to 215 damage every 3 sec. for 30 sec. *'Curse of the Elemental Lord' - Reduces the Fire Resistance of all enemies within range by 100 for 1 min. *Incendius is immune to stuns, gouge, blind, garrote, and some poisons Strategy Stealth Run Lord Incendius is reachable in a typical Stealth Run in about 2 minutes flat, and takes about a minute to kill. To reach him, go straight left as soon as you enter the instance and unlock the door, avoid the roaming fire elemental and distract either the left or right dog. Pass this small group by staying close to the dwarves. Note that the dogs will detect stealth at an alarming distance, but as a level 60 you will have no problems passing as close as 1-2 feet away from the dwarves even if they are facing directly at you (no improved stealth required). Then simply head right and pass trough the large door, and across the bridge. After this you'll pass by 3 groups of 2 fire elementals, still nothing so far should have attacked you. Soloable Kill Incendius was fairly easy to solo either as a Rogue or Druid, presuming you had at least 150-200 Fire Resistance. In Patch 1.10 Incendius received a considerable buff. He now gives a stackable Fire Resistance Debuff (-100 FR), making him near impossible to solo without consumables. It is necessary to use a Greater Fire Protection Potion as soon as you enter the instance so you can drink one more during the fight. Unless you can easily make these, it is recommended that you duo him to eliminate error and wasting useful consumables. As a druid he is soloable in fact, since his fire resistance debuff counts as a curse. They can remove it and not get the -100 Fire resistance debuff. However, the easiest way is to use Omen of Clarity and melee him in the normal Druid form. It can take time, but he will go down. Since patch 1.11, all druids, no what matter spec, can cast Innervate, so it's basically just a matter of time, and you'll be surprised how much you resist of his attacks with 150 fire resistance. Incendius is a trivial kill from level 70 onwards. Some classes (Fire Mages, as one example) may have slightly more difficulty with him than others, but he should not present major problems. Warlock Kill Here's how to solo him as a warlock. Being affliction specced or having demonic sacrifice is highly recommended to do this, as the fight can be fairly long and you'll need health regen to heal through the fireballs and regenerate some mana. You will need the Shadowforge Key to open the 3 doors that are directly left after entering the instance. After opening the last door take the way up, killing the patrolling elemental on the way. You have to take the left corridor, and jump through the window at the end of it. There's a patrolling elemental that can be single pulled, to reduce the number of mobs. Use a voidwalker to aggro all the dwarves that guard the way, directly sending him on the next pack when he has aggroed one. When you're at the middle he should be near death, sacrifice him and run through the window. Directly below the window is a small platform, from which you can jump down to a large platform leading to Lord Incendius. The mobs will reset after a while once you've jumped. You will lose some health doing this, so have a healthstone ready. Once you've jumped down on the platform, be careful of the dwarf patrol standing there. You can proceed to killing the 4 groups of two elementals that guard the way. Just banish one while killing the other. Once you finally get to the boss, you will have to kite him by running on the circular edge around the room. Just throw and refresh your instant dots on him. He will periodically stop to cast his various spells, giving you time to put distance between you and him. The main difficulty here is directing your character so you don't fall into the lava below. If the boss catches up, the knockback can throw you in the little niches around the room, so be very careful getting out of them before you go back to running around. You can also turn around to cast a bolt while he's channeling a spell, in order to speed up the process. Two-Person Kill One Rogue and one Druid can kill this boss and be out of the instance in 5 minutes or less, no fire resistance required (though it always helps). Simply stealth to him and kill him, although bringing along a full party of blacksmiths is wise so they can all use the Black Anvil. Let the rogue tank, while the druid heals and mixes in some moonfire to speed up the damage. Quests * * Loot * leads to * (Leather) * (Plate) * (Cloth) * (Mail) * (Cloth) * (Quest Item) Notes *Since patch 1.8.0, you are limited to five instances "per hour"; Incendius is farmable in 4–5 minutes per run, thus you will reach the instance limit within half an hour. You can do him five times in that amount of time, so have something to do after every other kill so that you make the most of your time. *While you are in the area it is a good idea to mine all the Dark Iron veins as well, as commonly at least one is accessible without a single fight, or having to fight more than three dog packs. Patch changes * * See also *Blackrock Depths Dark Iron stealth mining guide External links de:Lord Incendius fr:Seigneur Incendius Category:Bosses Category:Fire elementals Category:Blackrock Depths mobs